Social Discipline in the Reformation. R. Po-Chia Hsia
'' Social Discipline in the Reformation is about the theory of Confessionalization, which argues that over time, the system of social discipline caused the state and church to intertwine in a way that allowed for the large build up of the modern state.There are three main thesis of Confessionalization put forth by the original German writer Wolfgang Reinhard: 1. That the Reformation and Counter-Reformation were structurally parallel, with the counter-reformation expressing many modern traits, such as individualism and rationality. 2. That Confessionalization created social groups, by a variety of means, including the formulation of dogma, confessional propaganda, education, discipline, rituals, and language. 3. That Confessionalization strengthened political centralization when the early modern state used religion to consolidate its territorial boundary by incorporating the church into the state bureaucracy, and it imposed social control on its subjects.1 This theory is specifically for Germany, but many historians will argue that it is applicable to a large number of countries. Eventually, proponents will apply Confessionalization to most of Europe with varying degrees of success. 2 R.P-Chia Hsia book was written soon after the creation of Confessionalization applying the idea that the people themselves are a very large and active part in creating the confessional state and puts together the ideas of Schilling and Reinhard. Hsia clarifies Confessionalization and places certain aspects under a microscope in different ways in the book ''Social Discipline in the Reformation: Central Europe 1550-1750''. Hsia's'' first and foremost, agrees with the Reinhard and Schilling and argues in their favor. Hsia uses Reinhard's ideas about school teachers and the middling classes as enforcers to create a convincing synthesis of the three different religious players in Germany. The first few chapters are devoted to an in-depth look into Lutheran, Catholic, and Calvinist Germany. The focus is on similarities of the social disciplining apparatus developed to create separate identities. There is an emphasis on clerical institutions and confessional propaganda that is a main theme throughout all three of the social disciplining movements. Within these movements Hsia also adds several clarifications on the nature of the interconnected power between the state and church. While, the Bureaucracies that were created within the church were heavily intertwined with state power, on several occasions the church and the confessional identify made it more difficult for princes. This was evidenced by the conflicts between strong cities and princely powers during the late 16th century. Because of the use of middle classes within Confessionalism, when a city had conflict with a prince the loyalties were not necessarily to the larger state. It was not until the later that consolidation of law and discipline went squarely in the hand of the princes. P-Chia Hsia represents a synthesis of the German Confessional theory. The stated goal of the book is to allow English readers to understand and contribute to the theory of Confessionalization.3 Hsia, while expanding on the original thesis of Confessionalization, does not make as many far reaching claims of influence on the modern state. He remains the most prevalently sourced book in the English translations of their arguments. Hsia also is great because he combines the ideas that were generally put forth in a series of papers and journal articles, which makes for a single place to see Confessionalization. 1 Po-Chia, R. Social Discipline in the Reformation; Central Europe 1550-1750''. 11 New Fetter Lane, London: T. J. Press, 1989. pg 3'' 2 Schilling, Heinz. Early Modern European Civilzation and Its Political and Cultural Dynamism''. One Court'' Street, Lebanon NH 03766: University Press of New England, 2008. 3 Po-Chia, Hsia. Social Discipline in the Reformation; Central Europe 1550-1750''. 11 New Fetter Lane, London:'' T. J. Press, 1989. pg 4. Category:Reformation